


It's Like A Different World

by DearSweetAnon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Class Differences, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Science Fiction, binary planets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearSweetAnon/pseuds/DearSweetAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas is a poor secretary living on the planet of the lower classes, Edail. Matthais, on the other hand, lives the good life on the twin planet of Renai. When a new charity case comes to the PEHC, Matthais heads to Edail to help. But the residents of the town they are sent to may not want their help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm gonna lay out some basics to help you. I always wondered what it would be like to live in a binary planet system (two planets orbiting each other), so this is based of that premise. Edail is the planet where the lower classes live, struggling against poverty. Renai is where the upperclassmen and the rich live, in luxury. However, there is a group called EPHC that acts as a charity on Edail, supporting communities and projects (like OXFAM).

Lukas was a not-too-cheerful resident of Edail, the planet where the miserable and wretched of the binary system lived. On Edail, life was difficult and boring. The days were short and the nights long when you lived as far north as Lukas. As he hurried back to his pathetic excuse for a house, he sighed. It had been a long day. He worked long hours as a secretary for the owners of a huge Renai company, scrimping and saving in order to pay bills and buy food.

Deep in thought, Lukas almost walked past his tiny house. Inside Emil would be waiting for his bro∂ir to come home and make dinner.  
“Good evening brother” Lukas said as he opened the door.  
“Good evening Lukas!” Emil greeted, far more enthusiastically than Lukas. But after all, Emil was only 5, and less aware of the hardships of this world; On Renai there were no hardships, of course, but Emil didn’t need to know that there were children on Renai who had never known suffering. Never gone to bed hungry. Never coughed until they choked. Never slept out in the rain. Never hid in fear. Neither Lukas nor Emil were strangers to these situations. No-one on Edail was.  
“Bro∂ir? Are you all right?” Emil looked to him questioningly. No doubt his brother’s angry silence had unnerved him.  
“Ja. I’m fine.” Satisfied, Emil turned away. “How was school?”  
“OK. I played football with Ion and Raivis and Yann. And Liz and Axelle watched us for a bit. Then they played too.”  
Lukas smiled. “Did you win?”  
“…No. But it’s not fair! Liz AND Axelle were on Yann’s team!” Emil huffed.  
“Totally not fair, I’m sure.” Lukas agreed, while he heated the food.  
“Já! Ion and me-”  
“Ion and I” Lukas corrected.  
“Ion and IIII” Emil drew out the ‘i’ “stopped by the van Zoort’s shop on the way home, and Axelle gave us a square of chocolate each! I saved half of mine for you.” Emil looked over to him, as if to check that it was a suitable gesture.  
“Thank you very much.”  
“Oh yeah, and Miss McCullough said that there’s going to be some Renai people coming to visit the town in a few days, so we should make sure our houses are neat and tidy.”  
It wasn’t unheard of for the wealthiest of the Renai people to come and visit Edail, like a charity. They would come, give out food and money sometimes, look around, and talk to the children. Then they would leave, and go back to their sumptuous lives on the twin planet. Never to truly understand the wretchedness of their lives.  
“OK. Thanks for telling me. Are you going to go to bed now?”  
“Sure. Goodnight bro∂ir.”  
“Goodnight Emil.”


	2. The EPHC Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The EPHC is introduced, arrives on Edail, and visit the community hall.

“Shut the FUCK up.” The room fell silent. ”Thank you.” Lovinio sat back down. Matthais wondered why he even came to the EPHC meetings. They always ended up with everyone talking loudly, then Lovinio shouted, then everyone was quiet. Then someone would cry. Like clockwork, every week.   
”I hate to spoil the fun we’re having, but are we all ready for our charity trip to Edail?” the only reason anything ever got done was because of the organisational skills of Arthur Kirkland, posh boy extraordinaire.   
“Yeah, I am!”  
“Me too.”  
“Yes, I think we’re all set and ready for the journey.” Ah, and there was the other reason that terrible, terrifying things weren’t committed by Lovinio. Roderich was the epiphany of Renai, on first impressions, but underneath was his family’s more stingy Edail roots.   
“Shall we leave then?”  
“I think we should, yes.” The politeness and aristocratic air between Arthur and Roderich was tangible.   
The entire committee filed out of the room, towards the cars waiting to take them to the launch site, where the space shuttle would fly them over to Edail’s main city. The advanced space travel of the Herst Binary System meant that it was only a two day flight, in a way much like a cruise trip. There were comfortable cabins and a range of activities to occupy the mind. 

“We will land at the spaceport in Licat on Tuesday, then spend three days there. After that, we will head to the northern town of Aykuri. Five days will be spent there, then we will return to Renai, via Colain, to the west of Aykuri. Any questions?”

The ever-organised Yao. He was always in charge of organising trips, after all, he had lots of experience with shepherding large crowds. What with him having so many siblings, he was very good at being in control. But this was going to be a really boring journey.   
“Right. We will be arriving in Aykuri in about 10 minutes, and heading for the community centre.”  
There were various nods and yawns, and a few startled noises coming from those who had been unexpectedly woken. For a planet only a few million miles away, it was much less advanced than Renai, and thusly they had been on a very small bus for 22 hours. Soon enough the bus pulled up outside a building that looked more like a bunker than a building and the EPHC filed out. A small blonde girl who was skipping outside ran over to an older boy, probably her brother.   
“Vash, who are they?” She questioned. The older brother shook his head and led her away.  
“They’re visitors from Renai. Probably making a film or something. Don’t worry yourself over it, Lili.”

Matthais followed the rest of his friends inside the building. It was one big room with a few desks and chairs at the sides, and some broken toys and sports things in a corner. Outside there were several boys playing football, and some girls too. At a desk in the corner a young woman sat, looking at them. “Are you the EPHC?” There was various nodding and sounds of assent from the EPHC, and the woman smiled. “Good! I’m Hera Karpusi, but just call me Hera if you like. My friend, Iris, and I run this community centre.” She paused, then yelled “Ηρακλής! Μαρτίνο! Έρχονται σε αυτήν, έχουμε επισκέπτες!” (Heracles! Martino! We have visitors!) A few moments later, a boy with one long strand of brown hair hanging down from the rest of his hair and tired green eyes trudged in.   
“Μητέρα, κοιμάται Ηρακλής. Και πάλι.” (Mother, Heracles is sleeping. Again.) Hera sighed deeply.   
“This is my son Martino. My elder son is sleeping, apparently. Again.” Martino nodded in agreement.   
“Also, Iris’ kids should be around somewhere. And their father.” Not moments later, a man who looked reasonably like Martino bounced in, with a silent boy behind, and a smaller boy in his arms. “Oh yes. Kindly meet Sadiq. And that’s Gupta, and the boy in he’s carrying is Rauf.”   
The collective of the EPHC nodded, some a little weakly. There had been a lot of information in very little time. “غوبتا، هل يمكن أن تذهب الجميع تقرير اخبارى يمكنك أن تجد، وتقديمهم هنا” (Gupta, could you go round up everyone you can find, and bring them here?). A beautiful voice spoke from behind them. Turning around, some saw the woman who must have been Iris, and undoubtedly Gupta and Rauf’s mother. The boy, Gupta, nodded and ran off. There was some awkward milling around, and some even more awkward small talk, before people started trickling into the hall. They were clearly wary of the strangers.

“Thank you very much! Now, members of the EPHC, please meet some of the people who utilise our community hall.” She pointed to a boy who looked like Sadiq, a little, but far more like Hera. He also was holding a cat, and was nearly asleep. “That is my other son Heracles. Um, and the boy with kind of odd hair and tatty coat is Ion. Behind him, the pointy teeth guy, is his brother Vladimir. Beside them is Yann, the blonde kid, and Axelle, the blonde girl. Their brother is the spikey haired guy. Uh. Oh yes! Raivis is clinging to Toris, um that taller guy with the longer hair. Eduard also hangs around here for the WiFi.” Standing on tiptoes, together they pointed out all the people in the crowd. “Ludwig. Gilbert. Elizabeta. Berwald.” The two blondes from earlier when they had arrived, Matthais recognised. Vash and Lili were their names. They had just finished when a man slipped into the hall, with a young boy in tow. “Oh! And that’s Lukas. Emil’s the kid, his younger brother.” Lukas merely nodded, but you could tell he was a little embarrassed that all the attention had focused onto him. Even with a pink blush, he was cute to Matthais. Especially with a pink blush. 

Now began the arduous task of introducing the EPHC…

 

Shit. Lukas hadn’t known that a charity from Renai would be coming to the community hall. He felt so embarrassed about everyone staring at him when he came in. He quickly walked over to his best, and only, friend. “Hey Vlad. What’s going on?” Vladimir turned and grinned.  
“They’re the ‘EPHC’. A charity from Renai. It stands for ‘Edail Poor Help Committee’. Really? Come on! We’re fine alone right? Well…some better equipment for the school, and for the hall would be great, but apart from that, I don’t think the poor of Edail need a help committee. Do you?”  
Lukas snorted. “Of course not! How pretentious of them to assume we can’t cope.” A few people surrounding him nodded. It may have come to a surprise to the charities of Renai, but quite often the citizens of Edail didn’t want help or charity. 

“OK! So I’m Matthais!” A blonde man with styled, spikey hair grinned. Beside him a much shorter man smiled pleasantly. “I’m Timo.”  
Yao pushed his way forward. “My name is Wang Yao. These are my siblings; Honda Kiku,” the polite Kiku hurried forward and bowed. Lukas saw Heracles startle out of his doze at this. “Mei,” a pretty girl in a pink outfit darted forwards and smiled. “Lien Chung,” another girl, but in a green dress, waved from the back. “Nirand,” another wave from the back, a boy with glasses this time though. “Im Yong Soo,” An energetic teen bounced to the front of the crowd and grinned widely.   
“So cool, da-ze!”  
Yao cleared his throat. “And Xiao.” A little boy, about Emil’s age peeked out from behind his legs.   
An annoyed-sounding young man spoke up. “I’m Lovinio. This is my fratellino, Feliciano.”  
“I am Arthur Kirkland.” A young boy tugged on the blonde’s trousers, and he looked to the side. Lukas did a double take. Beside him Vladimir muttered “Are those for real? They must be fake.” The boy who had been tugging nearly yelled “I’m Alfred, and this is my totally cool brother Mattie! Mattie? Mattie, bro, where’d you go?” A boy who was nearly identical to Alfred tapped him on the back. “I’m right here, Al.” Finally another blonde sauntered forwards. “Bonjour! Je m’appelle Francis.” Behind Lukas somewhere, Axelle gasped in delight. “Broer! He said ‘Hello. My name is Francis’! I understood him!” Axelle had been learning a language, from a very far away planet, called French, from books in the library. “Ah! Très bien, petite fille!”

Lukas sighed heavily. If one of them had persuaded Axelle to like them, then Yann and Liz were automatic converts. If one of his siblings wanted something, then Lars would find a way to keep them happy. So Lars was with Axelle on this one by default. Feliks would probably like them, so Toris would be at least cordial. That would mean that Raivis and Eduard would too, in imitation of their brother (or step-brother in Eduard’s case). If the EPHC was based at the community centre for now, that meant that Hera’s and Iris’ children would be forced to talk to them, and be friendly. Which would leave only the Beilschmidts, Vladimir and Ion, and Berwald. Except, Gilbert was laughing with that Francis, and Ludwig was shyly talking to the little brother of the annoyed man. And he recognised the love-struck look on Berwald’s face as he looked at the short man. Which left only Vladimir, and by extension Ion, on his side. And Emil of course. Speak of the devil, Vladimir shuffled a little closer. “Ugh. I don’t like them. Why is everyone being so friendly?” Lukas nodded assent.   
But then, a curly-haired smiling man and a dark-haired man entered the hall. “Just finished unloading stuff!” chirped the smiler. Soon after entered an aristocratic man, frowning slightly. “Oh! You must introduce yourselves!” Hera clasped her hands together.

“Oh! OK! My name is Antonio Fernández Carredio!” he was still smiling, like an idiot. So was…Matthais? So many idiots, but still cute ones…   
“Cute ones?!” Shit. Lukas had accidentally said that out loud, hadn’t he?  
“Like a puppy, of course. Not cute like that. Ugh, how could you think that?”  
“Sorry, sorry. I never thought I could hate someone as much as I hate Liz, but here they are…”  
“Yeah, I’m still confused about that. She’s, what, 15? And you’re 20? It’s kinda mean to insult her and stuff.”  
“I’ll have you know that she’s 18, and I am 19, so I am perfectly within my rights to hate her.”  
“Of course you are.”   
“My name is Roderich Edelstien.” The man in glasses spoke with a ‘haughtier-than-thou’ air. Which, in Aykuri, basically everyone was haughtier than thy.  
Finally the last man spoke. “I’m Boris. Yeah. I don’t know what else I can say.”  
Uh oh. That’s when Lukas knew he was on his own. Vladimir was grinning at the man called Boris, with his typical puppy-dog smile. Because in reality, Vlad was just a dork, and very eccentric. It was just than when confronted with someone he disliked, he became very cold and mean.   
“Why are you smiling at him, idiot?!”  
“What? Hm, yeah, whatever.” Vladimir waved him away. “See ya Lukas. C’mon Ion.” They walked out of the hall, via way of Vlad’s new crush. He smiled at him as he went past, and Boris…?... stopped him from walking away. They started talking, and Lukas sighed.   
“Big brother, can I talk to the other boy? Please?”  
“Oh come on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the OOC-ness of the characters here!


	3. Matthais Makes Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthais makes a new friend, as does Leon (ish) and Boris (ish).  
> ((I'm sorry about the chapter title, but when one can alliterate, one must)

Matthais was lost. He had been sent out to find Hera to ask her a question, but he appeared to be lost in a side street of a dingy part of the town. He spotted what appeared to be a shop sign, and walked over to investigate. The sign was indeed of a shop, and said ‘van Zoort General Stores’. Matthais nodded, and pushed the door open. Inside were a range of grains, breads, vegetables, meats and other foods, as well as a few miscellaneous items. On the counter was a blonde girl, swinging her legs. She was chatting to a little boy, who was flicking through a book. Behind the counter a man with spikey hair, and a big scar on his forehead looked up from whatever he had been doing. “Can I help you?” He asked, slightly unfriendly. “I recognise you…” 

The blonde girl smiled at him. “He’s from the EPHC, aren’t you?”   
“Yup! And I hope you can help me. I’m lost. Kinda.” Matthais grinned at them. “Also, do you have any rye bread? I like it, but I can’t find it ANYWHERE on Renai!” It was true. His mother was from Edail, and she used to make it for him when he was young.   
The girl, Axelle if he remembered right, hopped off the counter and walked over to a shelf, scooped up a loaf of bread, then skipped back. “Sure we do! And of course we can help you. I’ll take you to Hera’s house, if you like? It’s only a few streets away, and she can help you more.” Matthais was about to open his mouth to agree, but her brother cut him off. “Niet. Niet alleen. Ik doe het” (No. Not alone. I’ll do it). He walked out from behind the counter, and walked out of the shop, beckoning Matthais to follow him. He quickly did so, jogging slightly to catch up. He waved goodbye to the children in the shop, and then turned back to the guy. 

“Why do you want rye bread?”  
Matthais was startled. “What?”  
“Why do you want rye bread?”  
“Oh! ‘Cus my mum used to make it for me, when I was a kid. She was from Edail. It used ta piss my dad off, cus he fell in love with her and took her ta Renai, but all she wanted was the food she ate on Edail!”  
The guy snorted. “Serves him right.” 

 

The community hall was packed. Everyone wanted a piece of the action, and the action was that a new shipload of furniture had been bought for the community hall. However, Berwald was the only one doing anything, because he was the only one capable of putting together furniture. The others were just mingling and chatting. Emil was quietly talking with his friends, in a corner. Vladimir was talking to his…friend..., occasionally glancing back over to Ion. Vash was handing Berwald tools and pieces of furniture, while Lili giggled with Axelle and Liz. And some of the Renai girls. Others were doing other things, but these were the only people that Lukas noticed. He also caught sight of the youngest of the Wang family edging towards Emil’s group of friends. He normally would’ve intercepted, but he seemed so miserable that Lukas decided to just leave it. 

“Hej! I dunno if ya remember me, but I’m Matthais! And you’re Lukas, I remember!” That stupidly happy man from the EPHC was standing n front f him, beaming. Lukas sighed. “Yes, I remember. Can I help you?” Matthais shook his head vigorously. “Nope! At least, I don’t think so.”   
“Then what do you want?”  
“Nothin’! Just wanted ta talk.” Damn.  
“Well, I don’t want to talk to you.”  
“That’s OK! I’ll stand beside you then. Not like I have other stuff to do.”   
Lukas breathed out heavily. Was he always this annoyingly happy. “No. Go away.” The smile fell from Matthais’ face, but then returned, though with less enthusiasm than before. He walked over to Lars, and started animatedly talking to him. Were they friends now? When did that happen?

“Brr. That was cold, even for you. From what Boris has told me, the guys like a big puppy. You just told a puppy to go away. I hope you’re pleased with yourself.” Vlad laughed. “C’mon Lukas! They’re not evil.”   
“I still don’t like them. Any of them.” Lukas did not need Vlad lecturing him on manners.   
“Well Emil seems pretty friendly with some of them.”   
“What?!” Sure enough, Emil was smiling while the EPHC boy loudly talked about how much he hates his older siblings. Lukas edged his way over, closer to the group.   
“And he always gets so upset when I go to talk to Arthur, like he says I’m going to be a teen del-in-kwet.”   
“What’s a del-in-kwet?”   
“I dunno.” The boy shrugged, the pinnacle of cool, at least to the Edail children. “You’re awesome, Leon!” grinned Ion.   
“Nah, I’m cool. There’s a difference.”  
“Wow!” gasped the boys in unison.   
“Leon! Shut up!” Immediately, all the Edail boys dispersed. None of them were willing to be even seen as connected to someone criticizing a ‘grown-up’. Emil and Ion came scampering over to Lukas and Vladimir. “Fratre mai mare! Leon is coooool!” Vlad, to his credit, was a great older brother, and had the tact to pretend he hadn’t heard the entirety of their previous conversation. “Really? How do you know?” He walked away with Ion, listening to his mindless babble about ‘teen delli-nets’.

At his side, Emil mumbled quietly “I don’t think Leon is that cool. He just pretends he is to make us like him.” Lukas was astonished by his younger brother’s astute observation.   
“I think you’re quite right.”  
Emil nodded absent-mindedly. “Can we go now? Berwald’s done with the furniture, and Leon has gone. So can we go, because there’s nothing else to do around here, and I still have to finish my maths homework.”  
“Sure. But I’ve got to do something first. I’ll be quick. Wait here.” He quickly walked off.

 

“So then I said to her, well, you’ve got to be quick!”  
Lars snorted. “That was stupid.”  
“Yeah, but it was fun!”  
Matthais heard a quiet cough and looked up. Lukas was standing in front of him, looking a little bashful.   
“Ja?”  
“I just wanted to apologize for being so rude earlier. I realise I wasn’t very fair to you. So…sorry.”  
Matthais broke out in a huge grin. “No problem!”  
Lukas looked slightly taken aback. “Really?” he questioned.  
“ ‘Course! Hey do you want to get something to eat?”  
“Jeg beklager, hva?” (I’m sorry, what?)  
“…what?”  
“I-uh-sorry. Sure. When?”  
Matthais thought for a second. “Well I‘m free now.”  
Lukas was definitely blushing now. “OK, sure. Now is fine.”  
“Yay!” Matthais was happy now. Not only did he have a new friend (Lars), he also had a semi-date (Lukas).   
“Let me just grab Emil. I’ll be back in a second.”  
Lukas quickly hurried off. Matthais turned to Lars, who was smirking.   
“Impressive. You manged not only to get a date with Lukas Bondevik, he also apologised to you. You must be magic.”  
“Yup!”

 

BONUS:  
“En stærðfræði heimavinna minn!” (But my maths homework!)  
“Knulle din matematikk lekser! Jeg ha et stevnemøte.” (Fuck your maths homework! I have a date.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the terrible quality of writing here, and the OOC-ness. I haven't slept properly for ages because of my GCSE options. I have had to push for eleven, because of my weird want to do both Geography and History, as well as the fact that I'm doing textiles. I'm so fucking tired.


End file.
